Stop That Bus!
Stop that Bus! is the thirteenth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Thomas is puffing to the docks when he sees Bertie at a level crossing. Thomas is very busy and cannot stop to chat, but on his way to the Steamworks, Bertie is still waiting at the crossing gates. Thomas remarks what a busy day he is having, but Bertie is not having a busy day; he has to wait for Dowager Hatt. When Thomas exits the Steamworks, he is surprised to see Bertie arrive. Bertie explains that he is upset because Thomas can see and do things that a bus can never do. Thomas has an idea; he decides to take the sad bus on a tour of Sodor. Bertie is grateful, but does not think there is time for a tour. Thomas is sure there is and Bertie is loaded onto a flatbed. First Thomas takes Bertie to the Fenland. Bertie is delighted that the ducks want to be friends with him and soon Thomas is steaming to Gordon's Hill. On the way, Bertie spots Dowager Hatt waiting at the crossing and tries to tell Thomas that he wants to stop the tour, but Thomas cannot hear him. When they arrive at the hill, Thomas admires the beautiful view, but Bertie is thinking about Dowager Hatt. Bertie tells Thomas that Dowager Hatt will be waiting for him, but Thomas assures the bus that there is plenty of time. Next Thomas decides they should visit the Logging Locos on Misty Island. On the way, they pass the level crossing again. Dowager Hatt is waiting with her friends and she calls out to Bertie, but Thomas does not see or hear her and carries on. At the Logging Station, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are pleased to see Thomas and Bertie. Bertie tells them all that he must go now, but Thomas insists that they visit the Shake Shake Bridge first. On the bridge, disaster strikes. Bertie rolls off the flatbed and is now dangerously stuck in the middle of the bridge. Then the Fat Controller arrives on a pump car and asks Thomas what he is doing with Bertie. Thomas explains that he wanted to show the bus all the sights of Sodor. Thomas knows how to put everything right and sets off to fetch Harold to rescue the stranded bus. Later, Thomas passes Dowager Hatt and her friends again. Dowager Hatt asks where Bertie is and Thomas explains that he is on Misty Island. Dowager Hatt likes Misty Island and this gives Thomas an idea. He offers to take Dowager Hatt and her friends to Bertie on Misty Island. Dowager Hatt accepts the offer. When they arrive back on Misty Island, Harold is just arriving to rescue Bertie. Soon Harold lifts the bus back onto Thomas' flatbed. Thomas then asks Dowager Hatt if she would like to ride in Bertie back to Sodor. Once there, Dowager Hatt thanks Thomas and Bertie for a splendid trip. Then Bertie thanks Thomas and even the Fat Controller smiles. Characters * Thomas * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Bertie * Harold * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Victor (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (do not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) Locations * Sodor * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * The Fenland Track * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * The Logging Station * Shake Shake Bridge * The Logging Pond * Bluff's Cove (mentioned) Trivia * Rupert Degas joined the voice cast. * Stock footage from Jumping Jobi Wood! is used. * Bertie speaks for the first time since the twelfth season. * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience would not known who Den and Dart are. * In Norway, this episode is called "Stop the Bus!". The German title is "Bertie Comes Around". Goofs * When Thomas approached the level crossing for the first time, it should have already been open. * Dowager Hatt should have seen Thomas and Bertie the first time they pass through the crossing. * Bertie should have been properly secured to the flatbed. * Why did Thomas pass the level crossing after informing Harold about Bertie? * How was Bertie lifted off the flatbed when they arrive back on Sodor? * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas, Percy, and Den and Dart's trains. * Bertie would have fallen off the Shake Shake Bridge. * While on the Shake Shake Bridge, Bertie honks without a driver. Quotes * Dowager Hatt: Hold on to your hats! Come along, Bertram! * Dowager Hatt: Thank you, Thomas. Thank you, Bertie. What thrills! What spills! What a ride! * Bertie: Oh my, Thomas! The ducks want to be friends with me! Gallery File:StopthatBus!titlecard.png|Title card File:JumpingJobiWood!3.png|Stock footage File:Where'sThatBus?1.png File:Where'sThatBus?2.png File:Where'sThatBus?3.png File:Where'sThatBus?4.png File:Where'sThatBus?5.png File:Where'sThatBus?6.png File:Where'sThatBus?7.png File:StopthatBus!1.png|Thomas File:StopthatBus!2.png|Bertie File:StopthatBus!3.png File:StopthatBus!4.png File:StopthatBus!5.png File:StopthatBus!6.png|Cranky and Thomas File:StopthatBus!7.png File:StopthatBus!8.png File:StopthatBus!9.png File:StopthatBus!10.png File:StopthatBus!11.png|Victor and Thomas File:StopthatBus!12.png File:StopthatBus!13.png File:StopthatBus!14.png File:StopthatBus!15.png File:StopthatBus!16.png|Thomas and Bertie on the Fenland Track File:StopthatBus!17.png File:StopthatBus!18.png File:StopthatBus!19.png File:StopthatBus!20.png|Gordon's Hill File:StopthatBus!21.png File:StopthatBus!22.png|Dowager Hatt and her friends File:StopthatBus!23.png|The Logging Station File:StopthatBus!24.png|The Logging Locos File:StopthatBus!25.png File:StopthatBus!26.png|Bash and Dash File:StopthatBus!27.png File:StopthatBus!28.png File:StopthatBus!29.png File:StopthatBus!30.png File:StopthatBus!31.png File:StopthatBus!32.png File:StopthatBus!33.png File:StopthatBus!34.png File:StopthatBus!35.png File:StopthatBus!36.png|Thomas and Harold File:StopthatBus!37.png File:StopthatBus!38.png File:StopthatBus!39.png File:StopthatBus!40.png File:StopthatBus!41.png File:StopthatBus!42.png File:StopthatBus!43.png|Harold and Bertie File:StopthatBus!45.png|Sir Topham and Dowager Hatt File:StopthatBus!46.png File:StopthatBus!47.png File:StopthatBus!48.png|The Fat Controller File:StopThatBus!49.png File:StopthatBus!50.png File:StopthatBus!51.png File:StopthatBus!52.png File:StopthatBus!53.png File:StopthatBus!54.png File:StopthatBus!55.png File:StopthatBus!56.png File:StopthatBus!57.png File:StopthatBus!58.png File:StopthatBus!59.png File:StopthatBus!60.png File:StopthatBus!61.png File:StopthatBus!62.png File:StopthatBus!63.png File:StopthatBus!64.png File:StopthatBus!65.png File:StopthatBus!66.png File:StopthatBus!67.png File:StopthatBus!68.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes